The present invention is related to component parts that are adapted to be assembled by a purchaser to form a complete furniture article.
The rising cost of labor in manufacturing has made the purchase of new furniture difficult for average and low income persons. Therefore, it has become desirable to provide some forms of furniture that enable the purchaser to perform some of the manual tasks that would ordinarily be performed prior to the selling of the article. An example of this may be found in the market for unfinished furniture. Such furniture may be sold at a substantially lower cost than finished furniture since the buyer becomes responsible for the materials and labor necessary to finish the article. Some manufacturers have taken the labor saving step further and have provided furniture that is not only unfinished, but is also unassembled. In this instance, the purchaser may save even more of the initial cost that would have been allocated to labor for assembly of the furniture article. Unfortunately, a majority of these "kits" require that the purchaser have access to relatively expensive shop tools to complete the assembly. Thus, the savings in labor is often more than offset by the cost of the tools required for assembly. It therefore becomes desirable to provide a furniture article in kit form wherein the ultimate purchaser is not required to obtain any tools to assemble the component parts and further to provide such component parts that may be assembled without the use of hand or power tools.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a furniture article that may be assembled and finished by the purchaser without requiring the use of expensive tools.
A further object is to provide such a component kit wherein the assembled piece of furniture is of sturdy construction.
A still further object is to provide such a furniture article that may be produced in alternate configurations that may be assembled to form various forms of furniture articles.
These and still further objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description which, taken with the accompanying drawings, disclose a preferred form of my invention. However, the following description and drawings are not to be taken as restrictive upon the scope of my invention. Only the claims found at the end of this specification may be taken as specific limitations upon the scope of my invention.